From U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,742, a resilient support is known, in which one resilient body each is disposed above and below the base plate spaced apart from the axis of the spring strut. Two resilient bodies in alignment with one another are fastened together with clamping bolts, and plates are attached to the clamping bolts at the top and bottom; the lower end of the spring strut is then screwed to the upper plate. This resilient support has proved highly satisfactory in principle.
From German laid-open application De-Os No. 20 16 539, an elastic support for drum washing machines having a horizontal axis of rotation is known, in which again a washer unit is supported on a base plate via a plurality of spring struts. Each spring strut is provided at the bottom with a recess in the form of a spherical segment, which is mounted onto a corresponding spherical element on the base plate. An elastic body comprising a rubber plate is disposed beneath the base plate, and a plate rests on the underside of this elastic body. The plate resting on the underside of the elastic body is fastened to the spring strut via a threaded bolt welded on the spring strut. This known support has the disadvantage that, first, it is very complicated and, second, the rubber part does not exert sufficient restoring force upon the spring strut in the event of tilting of the spring strut. The ball element and the spherical recess have the sole function of damping friction.
From British Pat. No. 1,520,383, an oscillatory support of the generic type discussed above is known, in which the upper end of the tappet of each spring strut, in the vertical plane located perpendicular to the axis of rotation, presses at either end against elastically yielding members but is rigidly supported in the vertical plane parallel to the axis of rotation. A given spring strut is supported at its lower end on the base plate by two rubber rings through which clamping elements pass. While the upper articulation of the spring strut is already very simple in design and easy to mount, as well as simultaneously having good shock-absorbing and damping properties, the lower articulation is complicated in design and difficult to mount.